Apocalypse Dragon's Child
by Kaytrick
Summary: There was a little boy with tragic back story. Long story short, he was rescued by a dragon and taught to hate humanity. Years later, he's totally turned to hate humans. Long story short, he joined a guild, so can someone in there open his heart? (I fuckin' sucks at summary, first fanfic) NatsuXHarem (This isn't a NaLu fanfic)
1. Prologue

**Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima**

* * *

There was a lonely little boy, lying on the forest floor. His hair was pink but was stained with blood and gore (LOL, it rhymes!). He then wakes up, started to cry, louder and louder. As he started to remember what happened before.

* * *

_Flashback_

It was a lovely evening in a little village. A pink haired boy was lying under a big oak tree on a hill nearby. He had a sharp onyx eye and two sharp teeth. He was playing with his toy dragon. It was red in colour. He then threw it and look at his village down the hill. He then smiled.

Suddenly he heard a scream. The scream was coming from a villager beneath the hill. He then runs as speed as he can. He then arrived in the village. And then he see a group of bandits, destroying and burning the village. They've capture the kids and women, then slaughter the men in the village. He then see his best friend, tied in a pole in the middle of the village.

"NO!" Natsu shouted from afar.

"Give all of your precious belonging, or I will burn this kid to ashes!" the leader said.

Natsu then run to his friend but was stopped by the bandits. Natsu was struggling while being carried by the bandits to their leader next to his best friend.

"Well, what have we here?" said the bandit.

"Let me and my friend go!" Natsu said.

"Well you're quite a noisy kid aren't you? Take their stuff boys!"

Then his mens stole everything in the village. The villager money, clothes, food and everything. Anyone who fights back was killed with the bandits' magic. Finally the villagers are all killed. It's just Natsu and his best friend.

"You bastard! Why did you do this?!" Natsu cried.

"What do you think it is?" the leader said

"You bastard!"

"Hehe, now that your friend is not of much use, I'll kill him." said the leader grinning.

He then set fire to the rope that Natsu's friend was tied with. Natsu just watch when his friend was screaming when being burned to ashes. Natsu cried and cried and cried, but no one could hear his cry. At night, Natsu escapes into the wood. Darkness surrounds him as he drifted into unconsciousness...

_Flashback End_

* * *

Suddenly, when Natsu was crying, a black huge figure came down. It roared and blast the surroundings into nothingness. It then see Natsu, crying loudly. Natsu then stopped crying and saw the figure. It was a dragon. A huge black dragon.

It was black in colour, covered with blue tribal markings. It has a huge jaw with sharp teeth. It's eyes were cold. He then turn his sights to the boy. He saw the boy starring at him, trembling.

**"Boy, what are you looking at?" **it reached Natsu.

"Please don't eat me mister dragon, please!" Natsu plead.

**"Why should I do what you said?"** said the dragon.

"Please! I'll do anything!"

**"Hmm, okay then. If you want to live, you'll have to be my disciple"**

"Will that make me strong?"

**"Yes, of course. Why do you ask that?"**

"Because I want to give my revenge to those bandits who ravage my village. They who slaughter my friends and family. I will make them pay"

**"**_**Hmm, I guess I can use his hatred towards human so that he'll kill those annoying, puny, little humans, no mercy"**_Acnologia thought.

**"Okay, kid. Remember this, my training ain't easy"**

"Okay, master"

**" Okay kid, my name is Acnologia, the Black Dragon of Apocalypse"**

"My name is Natsu. Just Natsu"

**"Okay Natsu, get onto my back. Hold on tight or I'll eat you if you fall"**

"Where are we going, Master Acnologia?"

"Somewhere, secret. Somewhere with no annoying little humans"

And so, Natsu and Acnologia flew into the sky. Acnologia was flying really fast, so that Natsu almost fall, but Natsu managed to stay holding somehow. Natsu then remember his village and he then shed tear for his village that was burned and destroyed by those bandits. He swear that he'll make them pay back. But for now, that isn his objective. His new objective is to be stronger so that he could protect what's precious to him. His family, friends and also to pay those bandit bastards back.

Now a new adventure is going to emerge. Danger on every path that the boy will take. Risks of life in every step that he'll take. Who know's what will he find? Maybe some friends, maybe some enemies, and maybe something he didn't want to forget. Well, there is not much to say to you but, I know that the boy's life will be so exciting, thrilling and there's also gonna be love. So, please wait for the next chapter to be publised and I hope that you'll like the story. See you next time! (/^o^)

* * *

**Author's Note : Thanks for reading! Hope you guys enjoy! This is my first time writing so, this might not been so good. And uh… oh yeah! Don't forget to write review, favourite and follow if you want. And don't forget to tell me if you guys want to give suggestion of this fanfic, okay! See you next time! **

**Kevin out, Ciao~**


	2. Left alone

**Hey guys! It's the new chapter! Quick shout out to sapphire dragon slayer alex, treeofsakuras and FanFictionHunter for being the first reviewer of the preview chapter. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter too!**

* * *

**Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima**

* * *

It's been a while since Natsu was "adopted" by Acnologia, the Black Dragon of Apocalypse. It's been a hard year for Natsu. He has to train with his teacher / father. He train a magic called _Dragon Slayer Magic_. Since Acnologia is the Black Dragon of Apocalypse, Natsu's magic is called _Apocalypse Dragon Slayer Magic_.

**"Okay brat, today we're gonna learn a basic Dragon Slayer Magic move."** said Acnologia. **"I'll eat you if you can't do it"** he said. Threatening Natsu so he could do it right.

"Yeah yeah, old man." Natsu sigh. Acnologia looked at him while thinking, **_"This brat!"_**

**"It's called Apocalypse Dragon's Roar." **Acnologia said.

"Uh..huh. Right, how do you do this?" Natsu asked him.

**"See, I know you couln't do it."**

"I don't know how it works, you damn lizard"

**"What do say?! I'll tear you-" **Acnologia shout**_"No, no, calm down, Me."_**he thought to himself. He was annoyed with Natsu's antics. It seem like having this for everyday will be very tough. Even for Acnologia himself.

**"The way is, you have to concentrate and channel your magic to your hands. It will blast a demonic black ray if you do it right."** Acnologia explained to the pink haired boy.

"Alright then!" Natsu said. He then concentrated his power and channeled it to his mouth. "Apocalypse Dragon He then fires a black, demonic ray. It demolishes anything on his way in the radius of 10 meters. Acnologia looked very pleased, while Natsu looked very tired.

**"Alright brat, our training ends here. Don't forget to keep training." **Acnologia said. **"I'm gonna go and search for food." **he said.

And with that, Acnologia flew away into the distance, leaving our pink haired main character, Natsu alone. Natsu then keep training and training in hope of getting himself stronger.

* * *

After a while, Acnologia taught Natsumany things. He taught Natsu about the Dragon Slayer moves, and the advanced techniques of the magic. He also taught Natsu of the cruelty of humans. He told Natsu that humans kill and slay each other and also dragons, witch makes Natsu fuious. He do this so that Natsu would learn to hate humans.

Over the years, Natsu have became stronger, more vicious and more deadly. He had also learned to hate humans, probably he also despises them. Also, over the years, Acnologia have grown attached to his "son". He is being overly protective for him. He also enjoys being with Natsu. But he realised that, that one day will soon come for him to leave Natsu.

* * *

One day, when Natsu wakes up he searches for his father.

"Hey dad, where's breakfast?" He said, but sadly there's no respond.

"Dad? Where are you?" Natsu ask again, but no respond.

"Dad?! Where are you?!" Natsu shouted. He then ran searching his father with eyes starting to water. Suddenly, he found a piece of paper with some writings on it near his bed. He took it and realised it was from Acnologia. He then read it and it says:

* * *

**_"Dear Natsu_**  
**_Kid, if you're reading this letter, then I'm gone. No, no, it's not like I'm dead and all, but I'm just going somewhere you shouldn't know. Well I'm kinda leaving you, but I'll be in your heart. Oh yeah, I've packed you some stuff so you can survive in a bag near you. I've also packed 1000 jewels so you can buy food and buy clothes in the town. Go and join a guild. There you'll be taken care of. Also, don't forget to give the guild master the piece of paper inside the bag. Don't forget to keep training so you can kill those who hurt you. Don't be scared and don't cry, 'cause I'll be watching you from afar. I hope we'll see each other again. I love you, my son._**  
**_ Acnologia"_**

* * *

Natsu then rushed to a land of grass and he screamed and cried. He rampaged and demolishes everything in his path.

"ACNOLOGIA! DAD! WHY DID YOU LEAVE?!" he cried. He run into a cave and cry in there. He cried and cried like when he was alone in that that forest. He cried like when he see his friend being burned. And he also cried because his father, Acnologia left him.

But he remember what Acnologia said

**"****_Don't be scared and don't cry, 'cause I'll be watching you from afar."_**

He then stopped crying, knowing that his father is watching from afar. Knowing that his father always gonna be with him.

"Alright, I'm gonna go and join a guild I guess." Natsu thought.

So he rise up, and he went to get his bag with the things that Acnologia gave him. Natsu then set up to go search a guild.

_"Maybe, if I get stronger and join a powerful guild, maybe I'll find him. I'll find my father." _Natsu thought.

He walk out of the faraway land in search of a powerfull guild. He fought monsters along the way. And earn himself some money. He's so powerful. Then after he defeated a huge monster, somewhere, he is now known as the guild-less "Black Dragon" because of his dragon-like power and his habit of wearing black coloured clothes. He also wears a hood that covers his face, so nobody actually know what his face is like. Anyway he walk and walk and walk to find a powerful guild.

One day, he arrived a town. What's the town like and what will happen? Find out in the next chapter!

* * *

**Author's Note : Hey guys, Kevin here. The new chapter is finished, finally! Oh yeah, for the next chapter I guess I'm gonna put some OC and uh...yeah. That's it actually. I'm gonna make him join FT I guess, but uh..yeah. That's pretty much it. Comments / review below, don't forget to favourite this story if you guys like it!**

**Kevin Out, Ciao~ **


	3. The quest for finding Fairy Tail

**Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima**

* * *

Last time, on Black Dragon's Child, Natsu decided to join a guild so he can find his father once again. And because of his strength, he is now know as the "Black Dragon", it is also because of his habit of using black coloured clothing, from top to toe. He never really talked to someone because of his uh...hatred towards humans. He only talk when he wants to buy food, clothes, and other daily necessities. Other than that, he's as silent as a uh...rock. So yeah. Long story short, he is now arrived in a town named, Hargeon.

* * *

"Huh, I've arrived in this town. Now, I'll go buy some food and supplies and head over to Magnolia. I guess there was a guild named Fairy uh...something. Yeah, I'll check that out." Natsu said while he came out of the train. He was wearing a black cloak with blue tribal markings, black boots, and a dark blue chino pants. He was carrying his bag that he got from Acnologia, that he's going to use to put the foods he bought.

Natsu then heard a group of girls, screaming the name "Black Dragon". Natsu was bracing himself for a tackle, but it never come. In fact, the group of girls swarms around another guy. He has a bluish-purple hair, a blackish cloak, blue pair of jeans, and a pair of black boots.

"Now, now, slow down girls." He said

"Kyaaaaaa!" the girls uh...kya-ed (I don't know what the word will be)

_"Who the fuck is he? Using my alias just like that."_ Natsu thought from afar as he stared at him. He then come close to the fake "Black Dragon".

"Well, well what do we have here? Another one of my fan?" He asked. He then takes a pen and a piece of paper. "Here, take my autograph." he then draw his autograph on that piece of paper. Natsu then take his autograph and burn it with his fire.

"I don't need your fucking autograph, you imposter." Natsu said in a menacing tone. He's eyes was very cold, which made the impostor had goosebumps. Well that is before the girls tackles him, which obviously, made him annoyed. He then faced to the girls and yelled.

"You bitches! Do you know what you've just did?! I'm gonna tear you freakin-" Suddenly Natsu was stopped by a girl who was pulling his hand.

"What?" Natsu asked

"Um...I want to thank you for helping me. I'm Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia." she said. The girl was of average height. She had blonde hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a blue skirt and a white sleeveless shirt. She's equipped with a whip.

"What help?" Natsu asked again. But was cut of by the imposter guy.

"Well, girls, I'll see you later. Don't forget to go to my ship party." He said while he used his magic and leave the crowds.

"Black Dragon-samaaaaa!" the girls said.

"How about we talk about this in a cafe or somewhere?" the girl from before said.

"I don't care about it. I'm in hurry so please go away." Natsu said leaving her. She was staring at him, confused.

"What's wrong with him? He could just say 'no, thank you'. He doesn't have to be angry." She said. She then walk away from the place she is.

* * *

About a few hours later, in the evening, Natsu was getting ready to ride another train, when he heard a couple of girls talking about that imposter at a nearby cafe.

"Ne, do you hear about Black Dragon-sama ship party?" a girl said.

"Yeah. I can attend the party because I need to do my shift at work." the other one replies.

"Yeah, I wish I could go there too."

Natsu was hearing their conversation and he decided that he would pay a visit to "Mr. Black Dragon" before he would catch his train.

"Hmm, this is gonna be interesting." Natsu said as he grins wickedly, thinking of what will he do to the imposter. He then put his bag in a secret hole he make on a wall (what do you think he did?). He then went to the imposter's ship party.

* * *

Inside the ship, there was many girls in beautiful dress. They were chatting and talking about how awesome the ship party. And in the ship there's also many rooms and chambers. There was one in particular. And from that particular room, a scream of someone could be heard.

"You, bastard!" a blonde haired girl yelled. It was that Lucy girl from earlier. She was tied with a rope and was lying on the floor in the room.

"Well, you're really easy to trick aren't you?" the fake "Black Dragon" said. He was sitting on a chain inside the same room.

"What are you planning to do?!" Lucy shouted

"Well, let me give you an explaining of myself." he said. "I'm not actually the Black Dragon." He said grinning darkly. "I'm a female slave trader". Lucy then tremble because of knowing that everybody and herself is going to be slaves.

"S-so e-everyone on t-this ship..." Lucy stuttered.

"Yes, yes! They are gonna be slaves, including you" he said

"N-no, please don't!" Lucy plead.

Suddenly, a huge man came into the room they are in.

"Boss, they're knocked out." he said.

"Good, good." the fake Black Dragon / imposter said.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"Them, all the girls in this ship, have fallen asleep because of my magic. We will depart from here soon you know" he said.

"Wait, stop, don't do it!"

"Too late, start the engine!" the imposter ordered.

His mens started the ship's engine, but nothing happened. The mens then checked the bottom part of the ship. After a moment of silent, a scream could be heard from below. "Black Dragon" then started to approach the door to the machinery part of the ship. Suddenly, he see someone familiar, like the one he met in the morning. He then change his personality to a calm, cool guy.

"Oh, it you. You're that fan of mine this morning, yes?" he asked calmly.

"Yes. And aren't you that guy from the morning? The _fake_ Black Dragon?" Natsu asked sarcastically.

"W-what do you mean?" the fake "Black Dragon" asked.

"You are the fake Black Dragon, am I right?"

"Well, well, well. I guess you know I'm not Black Dragon" he said. "And because of that, I think I'm gonna have to get rid of you. Take 'em down boys!" He ordered. Then, his mens came jumping and punching and kicking at Natsu. And what's the result? All of them crumble to darkness. And then one of them shouted.

"He's the real deal, Bora-san!" he said before he crumbles into the darkness like everyone else. Natsu then approach Bora the fake "Black Dragon" creepily.

"Ah...Bora. Bora the Prominence. You're kicked out of Titan Nose Guild for aren't ya?" Natsu asked psychotically while he slowly approach Bora.

"So what? I'm Bora the Prominence, and I'm gonna kill you!" Bora yelled. He then run to Natsu and use his magic.

"_**Dark**_ **_Shower!_**" Bora then summons forth his Magic Seal, from which a number of fierce, dark-ish magic balls in the form of elongated circles are fired at the enemy in a scattered formation, targeting a mildly wide area. Bora thought that, it will knock Natsu out cold, probably killing him. But, reality spelled the opposite, it didn't hit Natsu at all. Natsu was standing there, unscathed. No wounds, no bruise, no scratch.

"Well, I guess it's my turn then. **_Apocalypse Dragon's Iron_****_Fist!_**" Natsu said. Natsu then engulfs his fists in -what it appears to be- dark aura and punches Bora right on the face. Bora was knocked back a few hundred feet from where he was. He then stands up again from the debris of a building he got knocked into

"I'm not done yet!" Bora said. "_**Hell Prominence**__!_" Bpra then summons forth his Magic Seal by placing his arms before him, and building up purple energy in front of it. That energy is subsequently released into a large, long and powerful laser-like beam, of enveloping in an explosion a very long area before him. He even destroyed some of the town. But, nothing happened to the boy. He's just standing there like nothing happened.

"Alright, playtime's over." Natsu then collect his magical energy and centers it to his mouth. "Die, you fucking imposter! _**Apocalypse Dragon's **__**Roar!**_"Natsu then blast a black demonic roar that destroys everything on it's path. Bora was blasted to the distance. He was gone, vanished into nothing like everyone of his men.

* * *

Natsu then get's into the chamber where Lucy was.

"You! You're that guy from the morning!" Lucy said.

"Ah. You're that annoying girl." Natsu stated coldly. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to join a guild named Fairy Tail. He said he's from Fairy Tail so I followed him" Lucy explained. Natsu's ears perked hearing that.

"So, you want to join Fairy Tail?" Natsu asked. "I was on my way going there too."

"Well, let's go together then!" Lucy said.

"No way. You're annoying, so I don't want to accompany you to Fairy Tail."

"Please! I'm begging you! I'll do whatever you want!" pleaded Lucy. Natsu then smirked.

"Alright. I'll go with you." Lucy's eyes then sparkled in joy. "In exchange, when were there don't talk to me, 'cause you're so freakin' annoying" Natsu said.

"Okay. Let's go then!" Lucy said.

"Wait, I'll take my stuff first." Natsu said.

"What's your name actually?"

"It's Natsu. Natsu Dracnologia."

"I'm Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia."

"Well let's go. And shut your mouth on the way."

"Yes, sir!"

And with that Natsu and Lucy are on their way to Fairy Tail. What will happened when they arrived? Wait for the next chapter!

* * *

**Author's Note : Hey guys! Kevin here. The third chapter's finally finished and I want to thank everyone for reviewing and favouriting/following. For the next chapter, you will choose who's gonna be in the harem. Here's the options:**

**Mirajane**

**Erza**

**Kagura**

**Ultear**

**Choose 1 or 2 or 3, it's up to you. You can take multiple options. Well, that's pretty much it, let me know what do you think about this chapter, reviews below! I'll close the voting on 4th of August.**

**Kevin Out, Ciao~**


	4. FT first debut : the fight

**Hey, Kevin here! I'm sorry for the long absence, but hey, the new chapter's finally here! Enjoy...**

**Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

_From the last chapter, our main character, Natsu Dracnologia went over to different places, searching for a really strong guild that will help him so he can reunite with his father, Acnologia. He arrived at Hargeon Port and met Lucy Heartfilia. The two then decided to go to Fairy Tail. On the way lucky things happened and unlucky events also happened. But, who cares, because now they are half way to Magnolia, the house of Fairy Tail. And from here, their journey continues..._

"Ne ne, we are half way there!" Lucy said excitedly. "I can wait to get there!"

"I know, I know *sigh*" Natsu just sighed at Lucy. She was literally skipping all the way. Her eyes was glittering like she saw a castle made of gold or something similar (I just think that girls like golds and pretty castles, if you're not like that, I'm really sorry).

"Just don't disturb me when we're there" he said. Lucy then nodded and goes silent.

"So, how long are we going to arrive at Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked. Natsu then sighed

"I guess we're not that far, probably we'll arrive tomorrow morning." Natsu said. Lucy just nodded like before.

"How about we go and find a hotel or something." suggest Lucy. "I'm really tired." she sigh

"Hmm...yeah. I think we should rest, we did travel for a long time." Natsu agreed. He and Lucy then searches a hotel for them to sleep at. They rented 2 rooms. If you want to know why, Natsu didn't want Lucy to sleep in the same room as her and he didn't want people to think they're couples, duh. When Natsu get's on his bed, he then closes his eyes and started to think about things.

_"Dad, where are you? I really miss you." _He shed a tear. _"But, don't worry dad, I'll find Fairy Tail, I'll join them, get stronger and I'll meet you again. I won't forget you, dad..." _He then started to fell asleep while thinking about his mentor / dad, Acnologia. He later dreamed about his father, but I'm not going to tell you, because it's so long.

After a few hours, the two people, Natsu Dracnologia and his temporary traveling companion Lucy Heartfilia, finally arrived at the door of their destination, Fairy Tail.

* * *

"OH MY GOD! WE'RE FINALLY HERE!" Lucy screamed. She was so excited that she's literally jumping all over the place. Natsu just smiled at her antics.

"Now, now, hold your horses. Don't act like that. It's embarrassing." Natsu said. She did the "I Don't Care" face, sticking her tongue out, until Natsu said, "Your panties are showing you know." Lucy then stops and pulls her skirt down to cover her showing panties. She looked at Natsu with face, red as a tomato.

"Do y-you saw m-my p-panties?" Lucy asked. Natsu then nodded, her eyes started to tear.

"Yeah, yeah I'm sorry, now let's get in." Natsu said. He then opens the large, Fairy Tail's guildhall wooden door and he took a look inside.

As he open the door more, he saw the whole inside of the guild. He's surprised of what he sees. Lucy then came beside him and she's also surprised of what she sees. There was a bar and many other stuff. The members are kinda uh...what's the word...unexpected! Some of them are brawling and some are just sitting while drinking and laughing at the brawling members. There are many things gone airborne. Silverware, plates, bottles, chairs, tables and even the members.

"Well, that's something you don't see everyday. Unless you're me." Natsu said. Lucy's just stare at them.

"Well, I don't care, I'm going to see the Master." Lucy said. She and Natsu then went to the barmaid. She has a white coloured hair and she wears a pink frilly dress.

"Uhm, can I speak to the Master?" Lucy said. The barmaid then looked and smiled at them, especially Natsu.

"Oh, are you two going to join our guild?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"How did you know?" Lucy wonders.

"Hehe, it's just a lucky guess."

Suddenly, a guy joins their little conversation.

"Yo, Mira, who are they?" He said. He was more than average height. He had a orange colour hair and he wear some kind of a cape.

"Oh, Gildarts.

Suddenly, an old man pops out from behind the bar.

"Yo. Are you looking for me?" He said. He was really small, but not that small. Probably at the size of a 7 year old. He has a white hair and a bald spot at the middle of his head.

"Are you the Master?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, young one. My name is Makarov Dreyar, The Third Master of Fairy Tail. But you can just call me Master Makarov." he said.

"Alright, Old man, we want to join Fairy Tail. Do we need to do some special test?" Natsu asked. Makarov shook his head.

"No, but first, let me shut those bastards of mine." He then goes to the building's upper floor and he shouted, "SHUT UP YOU BASTARDS!" Everyone in the guild then stopped and looked at the Master.

"Listen, today we've got two new members. Please go and introduce yourself, you two." Makarov then signals Natsu and Lucy to introduce their-self.

"Hi! My name is Lucy Heartfilia, but you can call me Lucy!" Lucy said as all the eyes of the guys turn into hearts.

"My name's Natsu, Natsu Dracnologia." Natsu said quietly. The members of the guild just stared at him. Suddenly, a guy with dark blue hair spoke with a noticeable mocking tone.

"Hey, you. The new guy with the pink hair, are you a weak guy? Cause you look and speak like one." he said. Natsu then started to laugh a little. The guy was really confused.

"He..he..he..."

"Hey, are you insane?" he spoke. Then suddenly, Natsu burst out laughing.

"BWAHAHAHA!"

The other members were like _"what is wrong with him?" _while the other guy was like freaked out and confused.

"So, you're saying I was weak?" Natsu said to the guy.

"Yeah, I said you _are _weak, pinky." He said.

"Tell me, what's your name?"

"Gray, Gray Fullbuster."

"Alright, Gray, how about we test our strength?"

"And what do you mean by that?"

"A battle of course, dummy."

"Heh, getting cocky aren't you? Let's go!"

After that, Natsu and Gray, and some spectators got out from the guild hall and they went into a forest where they'll be battling. Natsu gets into stance, Gray also got into stance. After an intense staring contest, Gray spoke to Natsu.

"Why don't you just give up? I'm one of the top A-class mages of Fairy Tail, I'm not sure you'll defeat me." Gray stated. Hearing this Natsu smirked.

"Well if you really think you're that strong, why did you chicken out?" Natsu mocked. Gray was shocked of what he said. Gray was noticeably angry from what Natsu have said.

"Alright, that's it. Your going down!" Gray shouted. "**Ice Make : Lance!**" Gray then extends his arms forward, creating long, curved ice lances that he shoots toward Natsu. But, much to his surprise, the Ice Lances broke and shattered just when it hits Natsu. It crumbles from the pointy end to the other end. The spectators from Fairy Tail were like, gasping and stuff like.

"Is that it?" Natsu taunted Gray. Gray was visibly pissed off because of what Natsu said.

"Not yet! **Ice Make : Ice Canon!**" Gray created a large, bazooka-like hand-held cannon that fires a cannonball made of ice that's going straight for Natsu. The cannonball make contact with Natsu, in which made a big explosion. The dirt and ashes from the ground forms cloud, covering Natsu's position.

"Ha! Serves you right!" Gray shouted. Suddenly, Gray heard a chuckle from the clouds of dirt. Then, Natsu came out from the dirt cloud, holding the ice cannonball in his hand. He then get's in front of Gray and he crush the cannonball with his hands. Gran then jumped back and cast another spell.

"**Ice Make : Gungnir!**" Gray then made and releases a gigantic lance out of ice which is used to trap the victim inside. Gray had used up almost all of his magic. He then smirked, thinking that Natsu's trapped and defeated. But, he thought wrong. He then saw Natsu, standing on top of shards of ice, it was the ice from his **Ice Make : Gungnir**. The spectators was very shocked by this. I mean, it was one of Gray's best move.

"No way..." Gray was really dumbstruck. Natsu then smirk and spoke with a really creepy tone.

"Then...it's my turn to go on the offensive..." With that being said, Natsu ran to Gray's position. He punched him, which make him flew to the air. Then while in the air, Natsu kicked him downwards. He was brutal, so brutal that one of the spectators told the guild about the fight. Hearing this, Master Makarov ran down to the forest, heading straight to Natsu who was beating the shit out of Gray and Gray who was being beat to pulp by Natsu. Master Makarov then saw Gray and Natsu, raining his knuckles on the poor Gray. Gray was down with serious injuries. Natsu then spoke.

"He...he...it's gonna be over soon...prepare yourself... to go to hell..." Natsu said creepily like a psychotic guy. "**Apocalyse Dragon's Roar!**" Natsu then quickly gathers and releases a large quantity of demonic dark ray from his mouth at Gray. Gray then braced himself for the ray, but it never came. It never strike him. He then opens his eyes and saw Master Makarov, defending him. He was titanic. He used his **Titan Magic **enlarge his physical properties to protect Gray from Natsu's roar.

Now thanks to the Master's arrival, the fight, or maybe the deathmatch, had been stopped. Gray was brought to the guild's infirmary. Meanwhile, Natsu was called by Master Makarov to come to his office as soon as Gray's treatment is over. After the treatment is over, Gray is told to rest while Natsu is called to the Master's office.

_In the office_

"What did you call me for, Master?" Natsu asked Master Makarov.

"Well of course, you almost killed one of my children, that's why." He stated. He then looked at Natsu and he saw darkness and loneliness in Natsu's eyes.

"Why did you do that?" Makarov asked.

"Because he challenged me." Natsu said with the "_obviously_" face.

"How did you gained power of that level?"

"Well, I trained with my master."

"Who is him? Your master that is."

"He is not what you think."

"Then who is he?" The Master asked. Natsu then looked to the floor.

"He is, master is...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...The Apocalypse Dragon, Acnologia."

* * *

**Author's Note : Hey guys, I'm back. I'm sorry for not updating for so long. It's just that I need to focus at school and my scores are dropping so, I really need to study much harder than before. I deeply apologise to the readers who are disappointed, but I will try to update faster and I hope you'll be entertained once again. If you like the story, add this to your favs. Well, that's pretty much it, let me know what do you think about this in the reviews.**

**Kevin Out, Ciao!**


End file.
